Watching You Watching Me
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: AU where Arandi and Jade Remington meet and become body guards to Jensen and Jared. Bad language
1. Chapter 1

I have had more than one person suggest to me that since I put two alternate universes in The Chronicles and that I had mentioned that Dean and Arandi were meant to be together in every place and time in one way or another, why not write stories telling of how Dean and Arandi met in other universes. The idea has niggled at me since and then I thought ok why not give it a shot but then I thought how cool it would be for Arandi and Jade to meet Jensen and Jared of course in this universe our boys are not married.

I know that this idea has been done over and over but all the ones I read were guy on guy so far.

WATCHING YOU WATCHING ME

"A body guard?" Jensen arched his eyebrow one of his trademark Dean looks.

"We think it's for the best Jensen." Eric arched his eyebrow as well trying his best to use his 'it's set in stone' voice.

"Come on Eric it's not that serious that I need two tons of muscles following be around everywhere. I already have that." He gestured a thumb toward Jared.

"I don't follow you around dude." Jared huffed.

Jensen turned to face him. "I recall Julie saying Jensen Eric needs to speak to you no mention of you."

"That's not following you that's just me being nosy." Jared grinned.

"Get a life dude." Jensen huffed but grinned back.

Giving one of his trademark pouts Jared whined, "But you are my life Jenny."

"Stop calling me that and that's why our main fan base thinks we are gay." Jensen turned back to Eric, "Speaking of gay the stories written on line about any body guards I have or Jared has always end up in big gay sex."

"Oh did you read the one about you being an ex-navy seal and I was the spoiled movie star?" Jared chimed.

"Not now Jared." Jensen mouthed.

"Or the one where you're a high priced hooker and I protect you?"

Jensen stared at Jared. "How the hell did I go from navy seal to hooker?"

"Different authors but they are so talented dude you have to read them your toes will curl." Jared said excitedly.

Eric cleared his throat. "Can we get back to why we are here?"

"Sorry." Jensen and Jared both said in unison.

"Look Jensen things got just a little more serious than notes being left on the car and such." He pulled out a yellow envelope and passed it to Jensen.

Jensen opened the envelope and pulled out a picture of a picture of when Jensen was a young teen with his first girlfriend. "This was my first real girlfriend." He said confused. "Where did you get this?" He whispered as realization crept up on him.

"It was pinned to your trailer this morning one of the sound guys found it thought it would get ruined by the wet weather so he pulled it down and found that behind it." Eric motioned to the other picture.

Jensen gaped at the sight of a tiny bloodied heart. "That's a heart." He stuttered feeling his stomach churn.

"A rabbit heart I'm afraid and the police will need to question you soon."

"What the hell to psychos have against rabbits?" Jensen breathed. "This picture of me and Sue Ellen was buried in a trunk in my closet how did he get a copy?"

Eric eyed Jensen seriously. "It's not a copy your mom verified that it was missing."

Jensen stood up his eyes wide a race with fury and pure fear going on in his gut. "The mother fucker was in my parent's house are they alright oh my God?"

Jared had a calming hand on his shoulder which instantly worked with Jensen.

"As far as police can piece together he got in your parent's home weeks ago when your parents had gone out to eat and they came home thinking that they had forgotten to lock the door since nothing was missing of value.

"He left a note?"

"Yeah the third picture."

Jensen pulled out the third picture which read in bright magazine clippings. 'Will your heart look this pretty when I pull out of your chest still beating?' he felt the color drain from his face. "How did he get on the set?"

"One of the catering kids fessed up that some guy paid him to pay a practical joke on you and since you guys are always horsing around he just wanted to be part of the fun."

"Just that easily it could have been a bomb?" Jensen felt his chest tighten.

As always Jared to the rescue. "Your mom calls you JR and your first girlfriend was named Sue Ellen really?"

Jensen felt the tension ease. "Took you long enough Sasquatch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen tried desperately to relax get back into being Dean and it was times like these that he wished being Dean wasn't so much an act. He was tough but never going to be as tough as Dean Winchester.

He hated the way the crew was looking at him as if he might break at any second and every time that he saw someone that he didn't recognize his heart beat nearly out of his chest.

"You're going to be fine Jen." Jared said calmly beside him. "They have to get by me to get to you."

Jensen knew that Jared wasn't kidding they were that close that it wasn't even a second thought involved if it meant saving each other. They were inseparable and hell they had even kissed once just to get it out of their system and though it had been really hot it just wasn't for them. Jensen would go to his grave before he told anyone that he had had to jerk off not just once but twice that night just to get back to normal.

They shot the last scene of the day to near perfection with in two takes and they were done for the day as they headed back to their trailers to get ready to leave they saw the strange group of people talking to Eric. Three very well built guys and Jensen knew that one of these guys would be his body guard.

"Well at least their good looking so when you get to that big gay sex part of the story." Jared laughed.

Jensen mimicked Jared and walked toward the group just so he could get it over with.

"Jensen good, I like you meet Jonathan Remington and his partners Jace and Colt Dos Santos."

All the men shook with firm hand shakes.

"I assume you are the body guards?" Jensen asked as he sized each man up.

"We are a team each of us has our task to do." Jonathan answered. "Your actual body guard is…."

"That would be me." A female voice behind Jensen sounded.

He turned to face a breath taking beauty with long curled raven black hair and the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen. She extended her hand to him and knew that his mouth was open but the brain connection to his mouth seemed to have been severed. He was amazingly able to get his hand to move and took hers.

"Arandi Remington." She smiled slightly.

"Dean…. I mean Jensen Ackles."

"I know who you are Mr. Ackles."

Finally Jensen's brain stirred slightly, "Mr. Ackles is my great grandfather, just Jensen please." He felt an unfamiliar arm around his shoulder.

"Just Jensen that's my little sister that you are undressing with your eyes." Jonathan huffed.

Could his day get any better?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Colt drove the SUV that always took the actors home. He had come on as the new driver for the boys and they had sent the other's off on vacation.

Jensen sat slumped in the seat staring at the passing scenery knowing that Jared was itching to make a remark at his expense.

Arandi and her sister Jade sat across from them and Jared seemed quite comfortable talking to Jade while Jensen wished he could disappear into the upholstery.

He glanced up at Arandi who was watching everything with keen eyes.

"Don't misunderstand me Miss Remington….."

"Arandi." She glanced at him quickly.

"Arandi then it has nothing to do with your gender on my part hell being followed around by someone as gorgeous as you well it boosts my ego…"

Arandi stared at him coldly.

Jensen fish mouthed for a second. "What I'm trying to say is that having my six foot one nearly two hundred pound honor defended by a woman is going to get me laughed off the set, off the stage, and out of every bar."

"You passed two hundred a long time ago fatso." Jared snickered.

Jensen glared at him.

"I'm not here to defend your honor Jensen I'm here to watch you pretty little tush and those Angelina lips so they stay in one piece, as far as anyone is concerned you have an amazing project coming up this hiatus and you needed a personal assistant and Jared monkey saw monkey did."

Jensen glared at her now.

"I see you're not comfortable with people mentioning your looks Jensen." She cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Point taken." He growled because he really hated when people talked about how beautiful he was how his face seemed to be carved from marble, his perfect features, his to die for eye lashes and cock sucking lips.

As if reading his mind, "If the cock fits dude." Jared sing songed which got him a punch to the arm.

Jensen sighed why would he think a beautiful women would constantly want to be reminded of her beauty if he hated being constantly reminded of his. God he needed a drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had to sit in the SUV for almost an hour for the team to go into the house to give the all clear. Jared had asked one of his dog runners to take his dogs to the doggie spa for a few days, they loved it and they would be out of the way for the time being.

Jensen spent the time talking to his mom making sure she was alright but of course her main concern was her son and she had it her way she would be on a plane to protect him herself.

They finally got the go ahead to head inside and the first thing Jensen did was grab a glass and pour the strongest shit he and Jared had in the house they rented together.

"I need to calm my nerves." He explained as both Arandi and Jade watched him.

"You take the sofa old lady." Jade quipped to her sister and I'll set up my sleeping bag.

"You can share my room." Jensen found himself offering and wondering 'what the hell' at the same time.

"We need to be close to the door." Arandi said.

"Well my room is right there." He pointed past the stairs and I can share with Jared.

Jared grinned like a fool wagging his eyebrows. "You ladies gave us the perfect way to share our big gay love."

Jade laughed as Jensen punched Jared in his already abused arm.

"Little fucker can hit." Jared growled rubbing his arm. "No really ladies if either of our mama's found out that we let women sleep in our house on the sofa or the floor rolling pins would be the easiest we could hope for." He shuddered and buried his face into Jensen's shoulder as Jensen nodded seriously.

"We are supposed to keep them in one piece." Jade grinned at her sister.

"Fine if it's not too much trouble." Arandi conceded.

"Are you kidding Jared's bed fits all seven dwarves and half the Disney kingdom."

"Wouldn't be the first time we shared either." Jared winked hard.

"That explains why your tush is always so pronounced." Arandi grinned at Jensen.

"Hey eyes off my tush." Jensen acted offended.

"Sorry Sir Ackles but that is what I am getting paid to do."

"Hey I don't share well." Jared called out from the kitchen. "How's Chinese take-out sound guys?"

Everyone yelled out what they wanted.

"We're going to make a round of the perimeter and talk to the guys." Jade said as they headed to the door.

"We need to get something for them too?" Jared asked on the phone.

"Nah they got that covered."

Once alone Jensen went into his room to grab what he needed for the night and the morning.

"We sure fell into sync with them quick huh?" Jared asked.

"Yeah well if they are as good at their job as they say they are we should be back to normal pretty fast." Jensen sighed.

Jared chuckled. "I saw the way you looked at her dude."

Jensen blushed. "You'd have to be blind not to notice her man she's a hottie a hottie that could probably kick my ass in two point three seconds flat. Besides dude she is just here to do her job and someone like has to have a boyfriend or four."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The women walked around the house checking everything for anything out of place or unusual.

"It's nice to see you smile sis." Jade said quietly.

"I smile all the time Jade." Arandi scoffed.

"That pasted on fake shit doesn't count, that playing around all be it short but still nice to see you are still in there." Jade sighed.

Arandi looked at her sister seriously.

"Don't Arandi it's been five fucking years you've given that bastard way too much of your life."

"It hasn't been easy Jade."

"I know how badly he hurt you I was there to pick up the pieces remember but the longer you grieve it the more power you give him."

Jade walked away to talk to her brother and the others and Arandi stared at the stars.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fair warning ladies Jensen is not a morning person." Jared pointed out as he got ready to go for a run with Jade.

"Not like I'm not used to that." Jade remarked throwing a glance at Arandi's back.

"I felt that." Arandi growled.

Jared and Jade quickly ran out the door.

Minutes later Jensen dragged himself into the kitchen freshly showered and needing coffee as he plopped on the chair at the table.

"They really need to invent the IV already." He grumbled at the same time his stomach did when he smelled pancakes and bacon.

Arandi placed a plate full in front of him before he could ask along with a large mug of coffee and another of orange juice.

He looked at her before digging in whole heartedly.

"Hey watching your ass includes me making sure you don't pass out from malnutrition. Not that I have anything to worry about." She grinned pinching his fat as she walked by.

"I haven't been working out the way I should." He blushed.

"Well you need to get to it mister, the spring chicken phase has passed us both by quick fast and in a hurry." She sighed.

"Yeah because you so need to worry about your figure." Jensen scoffed trying to pinch Arandi back in the same area and coming back with nothing but her nearly jumping out of her skin.

"Sorry are you that ticklish?"

"I just wasn't expecting it." She breathed and rushed out of the room.

Jensen sat stunned finishing his breakfast trying to remind himself women were just funny that way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jared rushed in the door as Jensen was finishing up his breakfast and Jade was right behind him.

"Does he always cheat?" She panted.

"S'why he's still single." Jensen shrugged.

"That's not the cheating she meant dumb shit." Jared barked.

"Jade is there something I should know about Arandi?"

Jade instantly went serious. "Oh God what happened?"

Jensen told her.

Jade's eyes widened. "You touched her, oh God where is she?"

"She hasn't come out of the room." Jensen whispered afraid he had done something awful.

Jade put her hand on his shoulder. "You didn't know Jensen it's not your fault."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jade knocked and then opened the door. Arandi was sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her shoes.

"I guess he told you?" She whispered.

"Yeah." Jade sat beside her.

"I should have expected him to touch me since I touched him first but still….I over reacted."

"He's really a nice guy Arandi."

"I know that he didn't try to hurt me Jade just doing exactly what I did to him but it has been so long."

Jade smiled trying to bring her sister out of her funk. "Of course you would pick Jensen Ackles to want to be the first to touch you in five years."

Arandi hitched a sigh and then smiled. "Well he does have a very nice tush."

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I think so. Did I freak him out?"

"Just a little Jared is coaxing him out of the tree as we speak."

"Shut up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Before they knew it a whole two weeks had gone by and they were all getting along well. Jared and Jade especially. One other incident had happened in that time so they were going to wait it out

Jensen didn't mind the fresh cooked breakfast every morning or the awesome brand of coffee Arandi used. Hell they had even cooked dinner a couple of times and neither boy minded home cooked meals.

And sleeping with Jared wasn't that bad really he was a big cuddly bear after all but he would prefer yeah let's not go there he didn't need to get pummeled by three ox big body guards for being googly eyed over Arandi but he couldn't help it she was pretty damn hot in the morning in the afternoon and at night even though she didn't wear a strip of makeup and she loved jeans and t-shirts and God she always smelled so damn good.

Jensen sighed heavily at the breakfast table he needed to get laid soon before he PMSed he was acting like such a girl. Hell if he was going to try to get laid while Arandi was watching his ass although he wished she touched it too.

He groaned and plopped his head on the table.

"You alright Jensen?" Arandi asked behind him.

"Just tired Ari." He sighed. 'Tired of having blue balls.' He thought

"Too tired to say my whole name."

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Not a big deal Jense."

He looked up at her. "I like the way you make that sound so you know a good masseuse?"

"Colt has great hands."

"Um preferably not male." And God he was jealous of Colt because how else would Arandi know he had great hands.

"That's what Jade says anyway." She seemed to read his mind.

Jared came barreling into the kitchen. "Dude I just got off the phone with Tom he and Mike are coming into town this weekend and you know what that means."

Jensen eyed Arandi.

"I guess this means you'll be going out Friday night?" Arandi asked.

"Yeah I'm not changing my life for any creep."

"And you shouldn't the more you go on with your life the more likely they are to get trumped up and caught."

"Just fair warning that Mike will hit on you relentlessly." Jared grinned.

"Not if he thinks she's my girl." Jensen blurted.

Jared grinned wide as Jensen blushed and Arandi walked out of the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Friday night rolled around and they got ready to go out to dinner and then the pub. Johnny, Colt, and Jace were going hang around as bar flies and Arandi and Jade were Jensen and Jared's dates.

Jensen thought he was going to have pour ice down his jeans at least three times during the night when he saw the dress that Arandi was wearing. The basic little black dress that fit her to perfection oh yeah he was getting smashed tonight that way if he said anything stupid he could blame it on the alcohol and hell he was even smart enough to apologize in advance.

It was no surprise that both Tom and Mike were impressed with Arandi and Jade and Mike shamelessly tried to get their attention and Jensen just prayed that Mike didn't notice his and Arandi's lack of contact.

Jensen figured in the next moment once he was buzzing fairly well that karma was a real bitch when suddenly his ex was standing in front of him. Jensen instantly looked for Arandi but she must have gone to the bathroom so he stood to face Miranda.

"What the fuck do you want Miranda?" He fired at her needless to say things had not ended well with them.

"You need to be more respectful." She snapped.

"I respect women that respect themselves." He shot back.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know the last time I checked when someone says they are your girlfriend they are not supposed to fuck upper Vancouver!" He saw the slap coming a mile away but he took it because he mama had taught him that a man never hits a woman even if the fucking bitch deserves it.

His cheek stung sharply and she reared back for the next one and then she was on her ass with Arandi standing over her.

"Cat fight!" Mike yelled.

"Who in the fuck do you think you are?" Miranda screamed.

"The bitch that's going to wipe this floor with your fake ass if you even think about touching him again, why don't you hit someone that will hit back huh, come on give me the reason to kick your fucking ass skank." Arandi was on a roll.

Jensen sat back on the stool grinning like an idiot because Arandi was defending him, granted she was getting paid to defend him but still it was fucking hot. He peeked around Arandi and mouthed "Bitch." To Miranda who stood up to come at Arandi just to get knocked on her ass again.

"Damn!" All the people gathered yelled.

"Enough!" The bartender yelled. "Jensen, Jared while I appreciate your business I thing you guys have had enough and you Miranda get your skank ass out of my bar before I have you arrested."

Jensen grabbed his last two drinks and slammed them back. Oh hell yeah now we're talking, very nice buzz going on in his head now.

"So guy walks into a bar with a gun and demands to know who slept with his girlfriend Miranda….."

"You don't have enough bullets mate." The other men chorused.

"Fuck you Jensen." Miranda screamed.

"Been there done that had to jerk off to feel jack." Jensen sang as he got up and did a little hip thrust dancing.

The whole bar laughed including the bartender and Arandi was laughing too and Jensen smiled wide. She had a beautiful laugh and he had brought it out of her and he could see in Jade and Johnny's faces that it didn't happen often.

He fell back onto the stool as the room spun a bit and Arandi was at his side.

"You know you really need to laugh more often." Jensen slurred.

"Not you too." She muttered gently placing a cool cloth the bartender handed her on his still burning cheek.

Jensen laughed. "Well it's true I don't know what happened to you Ari but they deserve to get their asses kicked for taking away your smile and laugh."

"You're drunk Jense." She sighed.

"Oh hell yeah I am." He snickered. "Hey thanks for coming to my rescue s'hot."

"Well you weren't exactly defending yourself."

Jensen let his Texas accent breathe. "My momma would hunt me to hell and back if I hit a girl."

Arandi smiled as she drawled. "You're a good momma's boy."

Jensen grinned huge. "You're from Texas?"

"Sho nuff dawlin'."

"What parts there of?"

"Austin."

"Hey Jare they're from Texas." Jensen yelled pointing at Arandi and Jade.

"I knew it nothing this good could come from anywhere else." Jared yelled back.

"Oh guys as usual an unforgettable night." Mike laughed.

Jensen turned back to Arandi. "Really you should smile more I mean doesn't my tush make you smile?'

Arandi smiled.

"See not hard at all."

"It's a very long story Jensen."

"One that you don't want to share with someone like me." Jensen sighed.

"One that I still can't quite talk about." She said lowering her eyes.

Jensen reached out barely touching her chin with the tip of index finger and still he felt the flinch. "I'm so sorry someone hurt you so badly." He whispered and barely pressed his lips to hers not daring to push it, his eyes met Johnny's but he saw no anger just astonishment.

"Alright let's get you drunken fools to bed." Colt called out.

"See big gay sex." Jared chimed as he swayed walking to the door.

"Yeah Jared I so want that big ass of yours." Colt snickered.

"I'll show you my Texas if you show me yours." Jared giggled.

Colt rolled his eyes but laughed as everyone headed to the SUV's. Colt was driving everyone home taking Mike and Tom to their hotel and then heading back to the house. Johnny and Jace followed in the in other SUV.

Jared, Tom, and Mike shared a seat while Jensen sat grinning between Arandi and Jade. "Hey they are my body guards."

"I knew it!" Tom screeched, "Nothing that pretty would follow your ass otherwise, what's happening you need a body guard Jensen?" He was suddenly concerned but his answer never came when suddenly the SUV was fishtailing across the road.

"What the fuck?" Colt yelled. The lights of truck in front of the SUV filled the car and then Colt was screaming. "He's got a gun!"

The state of drunkenness flew out the window as Arandi and Jade pushed Jensen down. Gunfire sounded loud and glass shattered.

Jade screamed for Colt who now lay unmoving against the steering wheel.

Arandi grabbed for the door and Jensen grabbed her arm and even as she flinched from his touch, he begged, "Don't go."

"I have to protect you." She said pulling away and she stepped out one door as Jade stepped out of the other.

More gunfire ripped the night and Jade fell motionless as Jared jumped to help her and Jensen couldn't breathe as the bullet ripped through Jared's chest and he fell over Jade the pool of blood spreading eerily in the moonlight.

"No! No!" Jensen screamed. "Jared my God Jared no!"

Arandi was shoved hard toward Jensen and he watched in horror as the masked man holding her pressed the gun to her back and pulled the trigger three times, her body jerked as the bullets ripped her life away and Jensen stared into her unseeing eyes and then she slipped to the ground.

The gunman aimed at Mike and shot him in the head and then the same to Tom. The only sound was Jensen's heart because breathing was not an option, he had just watched all these people die and the gunman faced him.

"How does it feel to have everyone you care about die in front of you Jensen?" The man spoke waving the gun.

"Just kill me." Jensen pleaded. He knew his parents would be devastated and his siblings but he couldn't handle this loss he wasn't that strong.

"No I don't think so, see I think it's more fitting that you get to live and suffer knowing that all the people died because of you."

The man walked away laughing.

Jensen slipped out of the car falling to his knees besides Arandi and he reached for her gun and aimed it to the man's back.

The man spun. "Well maybe not."

The world faded to black as he finally got to touch Arandi.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looks like I enjoy punishing Jensen too.

Thanks for reading!


	2. GETTING KNOWN

GETTING KNOWN

Jared laughed as he tried to thumb wrestle both Tom and Mike with both hands in the SUV as they headed home.

Mike looked at Jensen, "Since when did our boy become such a light weight?"

Jensen had his head back on the seat his eyes half closed his cheek still red.

"He must be tired dude." Jared said.

Arandi looked at Jensen and frowned noticing the rapid movements under his lids.

Jensen sat up in the next moment gasping yelling "God Jared no!"

Everyone jumped and he fell back against the seat gasping for air and thrashing around violently.

"Stop the car!" Jared yelled. The SUV screeched to a halt.

Jensen pupils blown as he was pulled out to get fresh air. Johnny came running pulling him to the ground as Jensen stared wildly whatever he was seeing was freaking the hell out of him. Johnny looked in his eyes.

"What did he take?"

"Nothing man Jensen doesn't do any drugs." Jared said kneeling besides his best friend.

"He took something man because he is tripping balls." Jace said.

"Trust me if he took something it wasn't on purpose." Jared defended.

"Someone roofied him?" Tom asked worriedly.

"Don't go please kill me." Jensen was whimpering as his body jerked as if something had hit him. "Arandi please don't go."

"Arandi get your ass down here if we don't calm him down he's going to have a heart attack." Johnny commanded.

Arandi dropped to her knees looking at Jensen worriedly as he thrashed.

"We need to get him to the hospital." Jared stated trying to still Jensen.

"We will we need to get him to calm down long enough to get him there, his heart is going too fast." Johnny explained as he stared at Arandi.

Arandi stared back doing her own freak out thinking hard as how anyone had drugged Jensen when she was beside him all night until she had to go to the bathroom and had come back to Miranda.

"Did Miranda get anywhere near his drink?" She asked.

Everyone exchanged glances as Colt answered.

"You can kick our asses later Arandi but Miranda and your little tiff distracted us all."

This was her fault she was supposed to protect him and the second she let her guard down he was hurt. Her heart racing knowing that everyone was watching her she reached for Jensen her hands trembling. She stopped short remembering that it had taken her nearly two years to even be able to shake someone's hand again let alone touch them but this was her fault and she had to fix it.

She brought her hands to Jensen's face cupping it gently. "Jense listen to me whatever you're seeing isn't real alright, you have to calm down."

Jensen's eyes drifted to hers. "They're dead." He whispered tears slipping from his eyes. "Jared, Jared."

"I'm right here dude come on calm down."

A sob escaped Jensen's lips.

"Jensen it's all in your head trust me please just close your eyes and calm down and it will all go away." Arandi soothed her own heart racing and then she felt dizzy as her hand tingled, the hand that was against where Jensen had been slapped.

"Fuck, it was Miranda." She exclaimed as she pulled her hand away. "When she slapped him she had something on her hand because I feel it and I actually washed most of it off, it's strong shit if it can still affect me. We need to get to the hospital now."

Jared and Johnny lifted Jensen into the SUV as Arandi slipped in beside him, Jared got in the front with Colt and they sped away leaving everyone to follow in the other SUV.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were right." The ER doctor was saying to Arandi. "The hallucinogenic was introduced through his cheek nearly going straight to his brain. Whoever did this had to have had a latex partial attached to their hand so they wouldn't be affected. Just a bit more and he would have had a heart attack."

"Is he going to be ok?" Arandi asked.

"We have him resting now did what we needed to counter act the effects his heart is still a little fast, and it's still going to make him see something's but the worst should be over."

Everyone breathed in relief.

"So who the fuck is going to call the cops on the bitch?" Mike asked heatedly.

"Someone call them now." Jade demanded.

Johnny looked at her.

"Arandi just walked out the door." She explained.

"Holy shit." Johnny yelped dialing. "What the fuck is Miranda's last name?"

"Harris." Jared stated. "What's she gonna do?"

"Dude the last time Arandi went after someone she broke their fucking jaw in three places their nose and if Johnny hadn't gotten there when he did she's be up for manslaughter." Colt informed.

"What did that person do?" Tom asked wide eyed.

"They hurt me." Jade answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Miranda was flipping channels freshly showered when her door came crashing in and Arandi stormed in as she jumped up screaming.

Arandi had her by the hair yanking her head back as she brought her hand up palm ready for a palm strike. "Tell me why you drugged Jensen in the next five seconds or your brain is going to be full of bone fragments." She hissed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Miranda whined. "How the hell did you find out where I lived?"

"It's my job and let's try this again." She yanked back hard enough to make Miranda's eyes water.

The sound of sirens sounded.

"Someone called the cops." Miranda laughed.

"Good they carry body bags." Arandi growled pulling her hand back.

"Wait, wait some guy paid me three hundred dollars to do it."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know he called my phone and asked me if I wanted to get back at Jensen and I went along with it he left a package by the door, it was all harmless."

"Harmless? Jensen is lying in the hospital after nearly having a heart attack from the crap you hit him with." She yanked again.

"What? I didn't mean….he said that it would make him embarrass himself, I had no idea."

By the time the cops arrived Arandi was long gone and Miranda confessed everything and wouldn't speak a word as to who broke her nose because she knew that Arandi would find her and she was just safer in jail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen opened his eyes looking around as his heart started to race, his memory still vivid of all his friends dying violently in front of him. He sat up in a panic slowly realizing that he was at home in his own room.

"Jensen, you're awake.' He heard Jared's voice and Jensen looked to find him sitting in the recliner in his room.

"What happened?" Jensen asked still clinging to his comforter for dear life.

Jared told him and Jensen breathed in relief, it had all been a drug induced horrible hallucination. Still he was shaking and Jared came to sit beside him to reassure him that he was really there.

"Take it easy Jen you had a rough time and because the drug went into your blood instead of being digested it's going to make you feel off for a few more days."

"What day is it?" Jensen asked knowing that he had been lying down for a while the way his body felt.

"Sunday night."

Out for nearly two days.

"Arandi is she alright?"

Jared grinned and told him what she had done to Miranda.

"So this guy that's stalking me got to Miranda?"

"Yeah and she managed to drug you then got hit by hurricane Arandi."

"Where is Arandi?"

"Johnny made her take a nap because she has been watching you since Friday night without sleeping; she refused to leave the room." Jared motioned to the floor.

"She's asleep on the floor?" Jensen groaned. "God please tell me you didn't call my parents?"

"I almost did but then with this stalker thing I thought it was best to let it go."

"My God Jared it was so fucking awful." He proceeded to tell Jared what he had seen.

Jared stared at him in shock that a drug could make his friend see something so horrible.

"God Jensen I'm sorry." He squeezed his friend's hand.

Jensen took a deep shuttered breath. "Have you gotten any rest?"

"I am on my way before you start barking at me. Can I get you anything?"

"I need to get up for a little bit."

Jared helped Jensen to his feet and he could see Arandi sound asleep in a sleeping bag at the foot of the bed and he sighed. Jared led him to the bathroom and then walked with him to the living room where Johnny was playing Madden with Colt.

"Well look who decided to join the land of the living." Colt said.

"Funny I don't feel alive." Jensen groaned slipping into the recliner boneless.

"Yeah you're not very pretty right now Jenny." Johnny laughed.

"Dude for real." Jensen sighed taking a bottle of water that Jared had brought to him.

Jared slipped onto the floor close to him.

"I thought you were going to get some rest Jay?" Jensen prodded him with his foot.

"I'll get to it." Jared whined.

Jensen didn't push him he knew that his friend was worried about him and Jared tended to be clingy when anyone he cared about was sick or hurt.

"Johnny you think you get Arandi off the floor?"

Johnny paused the game and looked at Jensen. "She's not leaving that room dude already went down that road and I feel like having my nose straight besides the only alternative to her getting off that floor is your bed."

"I can still share with you Jared right?"

Jared blushed. "Well Jade's asleep up there."

"Oh." Jensen saw the look Johnny gave him and then it was, "Oh!"

"Arandi is very complicated Jensen." Colt offered.

Johnny glared at him.

"What, well she is dude geez."

"Jensen she blames herself for what happened and practically tore us all new ones because this crazy nut job got past all of us."

"This was not her fault." Jensen stressed.

"Yeah well maybe she'll believe that when you're not thirty shades of ick." Johnny snickered.

Jensen stared down at his bare feet for a minute. "Can you tell me what happened to her I don't mean to pry but I don't want to say the wrong thing to her?"

Johnny took a deep breath. "She won't be happy I told you but I guess you should know. His name is Shawn Matthews and he and Arandi were together over three years after they met at the police academy, love at first sight and all that jazz. My sister is the type of person who pushes herself until she excels at everything she does. Arandi doesn't do anything half-ass. So Shawn started to resent that Arandi could outdo him in every aspect of their career and when he found out that she was up for promotion way before he was well being in love no longer mattered he wanted to be top dog and he got a wild hair up his ass to show Arandi that he was the man going to show her how weak she really was and the dip put on a mask and attacked her in the parking garage of the building where they lived. The man never was too smart and Arandi beat the shit out of him because she had no idea it was Shawn. It pushed him over the edge and his so called friends teasing him didn't help and he snapped, tainting the love that he had for my little sister all he could think of was showing her up, showing the world that she didn't deserve that promotion." Johnny took another deep breath and went on, "He had everyone fooled by then still playing the adoring boyfriend and then one night he attacked her in their bed and beat her severely, the only thing saving her was that she made it to the hallway and shoved his ass down a flight of stairs breaking both his legs but Arandi was already hurt badly, dislocated jaw, broken nose, broken right cheek bone, her left arm broken in three places, four broken ribs, and countless cuts and bruises, she was unrecognizable. Bastard better be glad I didn't get to him first they would have never found the body."

"My God." Jensen and Jared both whispered together.

"It was really hard to believe in a God that would let that happen." Colt sighed.

"It was a long painful road for her she would go completely berserk if any man tried to touch her that was a bitch with her needing doctors and therapists so Jade had to take lots of lessons because she was the only touch Arandi would tolerate. It took her over a year to heal and another year before she attempted shaking hands without a panic attack. You Jensen are the first man that she has touched and let touch her back." Johnny shook his head laughing softly. "I'm actually jealous of you I haven't been able to hug my sister in five years you take shit like that for granted until you can't do it anymore."

Jensen looked at Johnny seriously. "What happened to Shawn?"

"He got ten years and only had to serve four and disappeared soon after with the fucking limp that he has to remind him that my sister would always be better than him."

"I'm so sorry." Jensen whispered.

"Why are you apologizing, you didn't even know us then."

"It's not right how could anyone hurt her and not just want to protect her and be proud of her for being a strong beautiful independent woman." Jensen snapped.

The other three men stared at him.

"Boy she has you all kinds of inside out and upside down huh?" Johnny laughed.

Jensen blushed crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's alright Jensen she likes you too although getting her to admit it out loud will involve bacon growing wings."

"It's just that I….well the thing is…..um…." Jensen stammered feeling heat all over that he was trying to tell the big, big brother of the woman he thought was hot, that she was hot.

"It's ok Jensen my little sister is a grown woman fully capable of making her own decisions and she must like you if she didn't bash you face in for kissing her."

"Oh God I did that didn't I?" Jensen groaned closing his eyes.

"Just please don't hurt her alright dude?"

"Yeah because I want the brothers Grimm hunting my ass down."

"Look Jensen I'm not asking you to marry her or stay with her forever just to be careful if you guys work out great if not just don't let it be at the cost of her breaking."

"I could never hurt her." Jensen whispered. "Wait a minute are you saying that I can ask her out or something?"

"Jenny you and I won't work sorry as much as I wanted a piece of that fine ass I can't do that to my sister." Johnny laughed.

"Fuck you Johnny."

"That's where it would have headed."

"Dream on Costner."

"He wishes that he was as hot as me."

"I always thought body guards were not allowed to become close to their clients."

"That's a load of crap." Colt huffed.

"We believe that getting close to our clients makes things easier they listen better and we can keep them safer better besides it makes for great Christmas bonuses."

Jensen thought about everything that he had just learned and damn if didn't feel super tired all of a sudden, his eyes heavy.

"You better get back to bed before Arandi kicks all our asses." Colt offered.

Jared stood up and helped Jensen to his feet. The whole room began to spin.

"Shit." He heard Johnny beside him and everything else faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen snapped awake hearing his name being called and he felt the breath get sucked out him when he realized that he was laying next to Arandi's body her eyes already glazing. He looked at his chest seeing blood oozing from where he had been shot.

He was still alive and everyone else was dead. The gunman was gone.

Jensen rolled on his side looking around and seeing Johnny's dead form not far off and Jace close to him. He closed his eyes wishing himself dead.

He heard a low painful moan on the other side of the SUV and he made himself crawl until he was by Jared and he saw him blink. Jared was still alive.

"Jared oh my God."

Jared's eyes fell on him. "You're the one he was after." He gasped.

Jensen's heart clenched.

"You deserve to be dead not us."

"Jared please."

A gun cocked and Jensen turned his head slowly and the gunman smiled behind the mask as he shot Jared in the head.

Jensen screamed and the gunman lowered himself right into Jensen's face. "It'll never be over Jenny never be over I'll find a way to take it all away from you over and over again." The gunman's laughter echoed through the night and Jensen couldn't stop screaming.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. THE ACT OF FALLING

THE ACT OF FALLING

Jensen sat bolt upright on the bed gasping grabbing his chest barely seeing that Jared was beside him.

"Jen what's wrong?" Jared asked sleepily.

Jensen eyed him wildly.

"Jensen breathe!" Jared came full awake seeing that Jensen was fighting to breathe. "Arandi!"

She was up and in front of Jensen fast and the rest of the house hold came crashing in from the din.

"Jensen you have to breathe." Arandi said softly she recognized the panic attack taking him down; she had suffered enough of them.

His wild eyes fell on Arandi.

"I think he's seeing us all dead." Jared explained everything as fast as he could.

"Jensen that is not real ok you have to believe that, look at me."

Jensen's eyes were beginning to swim from his not taking a breath so far.

Arandi hated to do it but she had to, it worked with her more than once. "Jensen stop it now." She yelled as loud as she could.

Jensen jerked hard sucking in air and he began to cough falling against Arandi gasping before she could register his close contact he laced his fingers tightly with hers. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

Arandi's heart was pounding in her chest, just days ago she would have shoved him away but now his warm breath on her neck was like being set free from a locked closet that she had been locked in for far too long.

Not daring to look at anyone in the room she put her free arm around him. "It's ok Jensen it's not your fault but you need to relax."

She felt him nod against her and then he slowly pulled himself up and fell back against his pillows his breath hitching hard and shaky, his fingers still laced with hers. He looked into her eyes and then slipped into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone had headed back to sleep and Arandi had had to convince Jared that Jensen was safe with her and he left reluctantly.

Jensen's grasp on her fingers finally relaxed enough for her to get herself free and he had mewled at the separation reaching for her and then settled with a frown creased face.

Arandi moved slowly away from him pulling his covers up an around him and then eyed her sleeping bag. She walked past it she had slept long enough and needed to eat something before she settled on the recliner to watch over Jensen.

She walked into the hall noticing the flickering lights of the television and knowing that it had to be her brother still awake watching out for the house and his wards.

"You alright sis?" Johnny asked quietly.

"Just grabbing a sandwich or whatever, I wish you hadn't let me sleep so long."

"You needed it Xena."

Arandi rolled her eyes as her brother followed her into the kitchen.

"That was one hell of a hallucination." Johnny offered.

"My God that was awful how in the hell do people take that shit on purpose?"

"Arandi I know that you're not going to be happy with me but I told Jensen what happened to you."

Arandi turned to look at him wanting to be mad but she wasn't, it was only right that Jensen knew about her past since she couldn't quite talk about it without falling apart.

"And?" She asked sitting down at the table.

Johnny began to pull the things for sandwiches from the fridge and started making some. "He was upset that anyone could mistreat you like that."

Arandi sighed, that was everyone's initial reaction and then everyone would go into how after all this time she needed to be over it, no one understood the sheer physical and emotion agony she had had to endure at the hands of the man she had loved and who had said he loved her and would always protect her never let anyone hurt her, then he had nearly killed her.

"It's not the same Arandi, Jensen isn't that shallow." Johnny pushed reading her expressions.

"You know this how?" Arandi snickered.

"We had a brief sorted affair but he couldn't stop talking about you." Johnny sighed.

Arandi crinkled her nose. "So I have to take your sloppy seconds again?"

"Sorry sis that I'm just way hotter than you."

They laughed and then fell into a comfortable silence as they ate.

"He likes you." Johnny finally spoke again.

"I like him too even though I should know better than to get cozy with any celebrity."

"Jensen is not like other celebrities, he's so much more real and beside he's from Texas instantly making him near perfect."

"We'll see."

A noise from Jensen's room had her on her feet heading to him and Johnny at her heels.

Jensen was moving and moaning in his sleep as if he was fighting someone and then he was still again.

"I hope that crap is out of his system soon." Arandi hissed.

"He'll be fine and we'll keep him that way for sure now that we know we're not dealing with an amateur."

"You need to get some rest too Hercules." Arandi grinned.

"The secret is well spaced cat naps." Johnny yawned and started to turn and suddenly found Arandi pressed against him and he wrapped his arm around her tightly savoring the hug that he had missed for five years. "I missed you little sis."

"I'm sorry." She whispered and pulled away.

Johnny reluctantly let her go kissed her on the forehead and thanked God that they had come to work for Jensen Ackles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The producers had temporarily shut down production of the show not daring to push Jensen until he was ready after all their show was raking it in right now and their fans would have no problems waiting a couple of weeks for a new episode.

It took Jensen nearly a whole week to get back on his feet and even then he felt like he had been trampled by a herd of Clydesdales.

Jared and Jade had gotten close and too sugary sweet for everyone else.

Jensen still just looked at Arandi longingly.

Arandi and Jade stayed with the actors while Johnny, Colt, and Jace took turns watching outside and staying inside.

They had become like a little family eating together, watching movies, playing games, and telling stories and whatever else tickled their fancy.

Jensen wondered just how long the company was going to pay for them to watch over him because he really liked having Arandi around even though he had yet to build up the courage to make any moves.

He tossed and turned in bed after everyone had gone to bed after a marathon of Halloween movies, popcorn, and beer. As much as he hated it Arandi had taken to sleeping on the sofa. She must have thought they were joking about their moms.

He got up deciding to get a snack and maybe read and as he tried to make his way quietly toward the kitchen he realized someone was already in there.

He walked in and Arandi was sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asked grabbing a bowl and a spoon, his own cereal and joined her.

"Halloween movies always get to me." She confessed.

"They scare you?" Jensen asked surprised.

"No they piss me off because how stupid people act before they are going to die running into danger instead of away from it.'

Jensen laughed. "I hope you never watched "My Bloody Valentine.'"

Arandi laughed. "Are you kidding I love the way you're standing there murmuring and then that look on your face with that half smile and you say 'oh I'm right here.' "

Jensen laughed louder and changed his features to mimic the scene that she was talking about.

She laughed hard doubling over against the table.

"It wasn't really supposed to be funny." He grinned.

"I know it's just that it's kind of surreal that I'm sitting here in the middle of the night talking about a movie to the guy who starred in it." She said looking into his eyes. 'I was glad you lived at the end by the way even though you were a stark raving mad killer."

"Thank you." He huffed and stared into his now empty bowl. "Is it hard to watch those movies because of ….you know?"

Arandi sighed, she had been wondering when these conversations would come up. "It was at first especially the sounds of flesh hitting flesh but I got past it like everything else little by little."

"I wish I could make all of it go away." He whispered.

Arandi watched him as he stared at the bowl. "I wish you could too." Now she felt like a complete idiot and she grabbed her bowl and his taking them to the sink and washing them.

Jensen lifted his eyes knowing that she was uncomfortable now and wanted to kick himself but he had meant what he said and how could that be wrong?

He stood up from the chair intent on walking out and leaving her alone but that's not what he wanted to do. He stepped up besides her leaning back against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest so that he could see her face as she scrubbed the same bowl fiercely.

"I think it surrendered a long time ago." He said softly.

"You have to be careful with bowls they are sneaky." She murmured as she blushed.

"I'm sorry I upset you." He tried again.

"I'm not upset Jensen, it's just things get to me that shouldn't."

"I never thanked you for taking care of me, for what you did to Miranda and don't you dare tell me that it was your job."

Her eyes met his and her eyes could make the oceans jealous. "Heaven must be missing an angel." He heard himself say and man he wanted to take it back it was so lame.

She smiled wide. "I think you're still hallucinating with that line there buddy."

"Sorry but has anyone ever told you how amazing your eyes are?"

Her face clouded a bit. "Not amazing but freaky."

"Are you kidding freaky?" He could guess who that moron would be.

She smiled again leaning on her hip against the counter close to him.

They looked at each other for a few moments and she sighed starting to move away. Jensen reached to gently take her wrist, feeling the barest of flinches as he pulled her back settling his hand gently against her face to look in her eyes. "I wasn't done getting lost yet." He murmured softly and then leaned in to kiss her gently and his heart sped up as she responded. They let their lips get to know each other without rush or aggression just a long meeting of lips until it started to get too hot and they pulled back.

Jensen ran his thumb over his lip. "God your lips are golden."

He and Arandi both looked at each other trying to recall a sudden flicker of memory or something just out of reach. "Déjà vu." They both said at the same time.

Jensen laughed softly. "I guess I'm doing things ass backwards I should be asking you out before I go tongue diving."

"Are you asking me out?" She asked staring at the floor.

"Yes, yes I am." He smiled grandly. "I just hope that you're not using me to get to Dean."

Arandi looked at him smiling. "Busted I so have a major crush on Dean."

"Man's always taking my girls." Jensen huffed but he stepped closer. "I think I'm putting up a fight this time even if I get my ass kicked."

"Good." She said as their lips met again.

Jensen didn't remember moving but the next thing he knew he had her against the wall one hand braced above her head the other caressing her face and he didn't want to stop kissing her and he could tell that she didn't want to stop either but he sure didn't want to stand there like a fool with an erection he couldn't hide.

They pulled apart breathing a bit hard and looked at each other.

"How about we go out Friday night." He asked hurriedly thinking just how many dates he could get in the next few days so that this kissing could move along.

"Yeah Friday." She answered looking up at him smiling.

"Dinner and a movie sound good?"

"Sounds great."

"Alright then I guess we should get some rest but I'm not letting you sleep on the sofa."

Arandi began to argue but he kissed her again. "Not taking no for an answer."

"Alright fine I'll sleep on the bed but I'm supposed to be between you and the front door."

"I'll sleep in the sleeping bag then by the bed." He offered.

"Ok we can do that." She smiled.

They headed to the room and settled in to get some rest but Jensen was wide awake and she had gotten so quiet he was sure that she had fallen asleep. He stared up at the ceiling.

"Jensen?" She called out.

"Yeah?"

"No way am I getting any sleep with you on the floor when just days ago you were so out of it." She confessed,

"Well I'm not letting you sleep on the floor you haven't met my momma." Jensen huffed.

"I don't bite." She said softly.

"Huh?"

"We could share the bed Jensen we are both adults who can control ourselves…more or less."

Jensen sat up to look at her in the dim light. "Sleep on the same bed?" He couldn't possibly get that lucky.

"If you want."

"Only if you're sure you know I don't need you forgetting that I'm there and getting my nuts handed to me."

Arandi laughed. "Nah I called the Enquirer to come take pictures that's all."

"Well in that case." Jensen stood up and quickly slipped under the covers with Arandi, the warmth of her body had the bed nice and toasty.

Facing each other smiling like two loons they were asleep in minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen wasn't sure how much time had gone by but he felt the bed shift and he suddenly remembered that he wasn't alone. Arandi made her way to the bathroom and he pretended to be asleep when she came back. She slipped quietly back under the covers and he shifted onto his back.

He waited for her breathing to change but it didn't so he shifted again acting as if he was waking up and she was looking at him.

"You alright?" He asked.

"The last person I slept with tried to kill me." She whispered.

"I can't even imagine that horror." He answered reaching slowly to caress her face.

"I didn't even realize that he hated me so much just because I wanted to be the best that I could be at my job, if he had put half the effort into his job that he put into making me look bad he'd have excelled."

"He was a fucking loser." Jensen growled and he looked at her knowing something so intimate about her, he cleared his throat. "I was called into audition for a commercial when I was eighteen." He started looking her straight in the eyes. "I was so excited but I knew something wasn't right when I was the only one there but still I dared to hope and…." He stopped the memory still made him nauseas. "I had the part if I gave the guy a blow job and I told him to go fuck himself and he jumped me injected me with some shit that I could barely move…." He blinked hard. "He….he was going to rape me."

"Jensen you don't have to…" Arandi murmured.

"Yeah I do." He said softly.

"He had my pants down and he touched me…..I was trying to scream but I couldn't and….." A tear slipped from his eye.

Arandi gently smoothed it away with her thumb.

"I was saved by the mailman if you can believe that, he walked in just in time, the bastard made a run for it and they never found him. I never told my parents and only Jay knew until now. I almost gave up acting but I realized that if I did that the asshole would win and I went on with my life although it took a while before I was comfortable alone with any man."

"I'm glad that you didn't let him win." Arandi said softly. "I can't imagine anyone else as Dean Winchester."

Jensen broke out his Dean. "It's all in the charm sweetheart."

Arandi laughed. "Oh my God I'm in bed with Dean!"

Jensen laughed hard. "I knew it being used."

They stared at each other for a minute then Jensen slowly moved forward to kiss her and she responded. In moments they were breathing hard as tongues met and explored and Jensen pulled back.

"We really should stop now." He breathed.

"Yeah you're right we should stop." Arandi panted at the same time that she pulled him back to her kissing him senseless.

"Arandi…." He rasped against her lips.

"You saying my name like that isn't helping at all." She purred back into his lips. "But do it again."

"Arandi …." He tried again hearing the soft moan that left her lips that went straight to his groin. He pulled back a little more forcefully. "This isn't what you want."

"News flash Jensen I haven't been with anyone in five years so I think I know what I want." She growled.

Jensen smiled but his heart was beating like a jack hammer. "It may be what you want now but in the morning…?"

"If I have any regrets I'll make sure not to take them out on you."

Jensen was trying hard to be the gentleman but he lost all his will seconds later.

"Jensen I need this and I want it to be you….please." she breathed so sweetly and the fact that he didn't lose it right then and there was a miracle.

"God Arandi you're so beautiful I just can't….." He pressed back into to kiss her harder, deeper until they couldn't breathe.

It was going to happen and Jensen felt his nerves tingle with desire and fear, after all her big, big brother was only a hallway away and after not being with anyone in so long he had some fancy moves to make to impress.

He pulled back to get a condom and then looked at her. "Are you sure?"

She suddenly had him on his back straddling him thrusting against him making him gasp loudly. "Does this answer your question?"

Jensen couldn't answer he breathed in deep lifting his hands to her hips trying to get her to slow down but then she rubbed just right and instead he got them to the best rhythm.

This so wasn't ending the way he thought but it sure was a fantastic alternative and he could go get used to Arandi like this very nicely.

Her eyes were penetrating and he couldn't resist another second turning her over pulling off pajamas as he went and kissing her until he was dizzy. He then paid attention to every inch of her body with his hands and mouth until she was whimpering and thrashing against him.

She took great care of her body and it was the most perfect tongue playground ever. He almost forgot about the condom his mind was so blown with lust but he managed it somehow and he groaned with satisfying pleasure as he slid into her oh so sweet, tight hotness and everything else could be filed under 'oh yeah just like that, don't stop, fuck yes, do that again' bliss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen woke up still floating from the orgasmic blissful night, a smile already plastered on his face as he yawned and stretched.

What a night and he felt it everywhere on his body, delicious soreness and the total sated feeling of one orgasm after another until they ran out of condoms and he hated himself when he realized they were out and she had actually pouted and he had kissed it off her luscious lips.

God he could kiss her for hour's non-stop.

He turned to face her but was disappointed to find her already gone and his stomach did a small lurch that maybe she had woken up with regrets but the smell of bacon made his stomach growl loudly. He got out of bed still naked and wished that he had been awake to see her slip out of bed bare ass.

He took a shower and slipped into black sport pants and a black snug t-shirt, he took a deep breath and then headed out of the room.

He heard the voices in the kitchen and knew that everyone was in there talking and he realized then that it was raining buckets outside so they wouldn't be going anywhere. He didn't mind it at all as long as Arandi was close by.

He readied himself and then walked into the kitchen looking for Arandi first of all and she was standing at the stove cooking the bacon. She looked at him and smiled the most beautiful smile he could even fathom and he responded with his own million watt smile.

Everyone else stopped talking to watch the exchange.

"Geez pouring rain and I still need my shades." Colt grumbled with a grin.

Jensen ignored the jibe and headed to Arandi, not caring who was there wanting her to know that he wanted the world to know that he liked her just a little more than a lot.

He kissed her on the cheek and leaned back against the counter. "Morning beautiful."

"Hey there handsome." She purred and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So that's how it is Ackles, you replace me just like that?" Johnny huffed.

"It's all in the technique bro." Arandi grinned.

"I so did not need that visual little sister."

Jensen blushed hard but laughed at the ribbing and stood by Arandi the whole time that she cooked. He was rewarded with the first plate of food even though he had been the last to arrive and everyone else grumbled while he smiled broadly and walked into the living room with his piled high plate wagging his eyebrows.

He came back into the kitchen to get Arandi's plate, a plate of pancakes, and help her carry drinks for them to eat at the coffee table.

The grumbles followed them out because everyone else had to serve themselves. Jared and Jade joined them in the living room and they ate and talked.

Jensen couldn't help but notice the way Jade watched her sister and as if she was seeing her for the first time in a long time. Could one night with him really have changed her so much? It sure was an ego boost and he couldn't stop smiling either. Arandi was one hell of woman and the fact that she wanted him was a great feeling.

He looked at her as she ate her pancakes and syrup made her lips shiny. He couldn't help leaning in to taste her lips like that and she responded.

It took Jared clearing his throat for them to remember that they were not alone. Arandi blushed and Jensen put his forehead to hers grinning.

Rained in they all spent the day playing games and reading or whatever they could do to entertain themselves.

Jensen was counting the hours for bed because Arandi had managed to go to the store for supplies before it started raining so they had a ready supply of condoms. What better sign that she wanted more of him.

Of course the day dragged and after dinner they all sat down to watch some movies. Jensen sat back against the generous armrest of the humungous sofa that Jared had bought that could seat like seven average sized people. He hoped that he didn't look too desperate but Arandi took the cue slipping in between his legs to lean back against him and Jensen could swear that she was the perfect fit.

Johnny looked at them with a raised eyebrow but smiled.

Jensen carefully pulled a throw over them and then Jared and Jade followed suit on the other end of the sofa and everyone's legs were splayed in the middle.

Jace stared at the sight and shook his head. "Well ain't ya'll just cozy." He drawled.

"Jealous?" Jared asked.

"Well yeah." Jace sighed.

"I got you baby." Colt snickered as he sat on the floor leaning back against the sofa where everyone was already comfy and then Johnny and Jace lay down on either side with their heads on Colt's laps.

It made a funny sight and then Colt began to run his fingers through both of their hair and they both sighed loudly setting off a bout of laughter that had them all in tears.

The night progressed as they watched another horror movie marathon and Jensen discreetly tucked his hands in really hot places and he wasn't one bit uncomfortable.

Arandi dozed off and Jensen tucked his chin into her hair pulling up the throw so that she would be warm not that she wouldn't be with all his body heat and heated he was just having her so close. More than once he was tempted to feign tiredness to head to bed early but then everyone would be awake when he would be trying to score and he just decided to wait.

Arandi was the one who sometime later yawned and told them she was heading to bed and she shuffled off giving Jensen that come hither look.

Jensen instantly obeyed.

"She's finally alive again Jenny, thanks for that." Johnny whispered to him.

"It's working both ways." Jensen sighed. "Thanks for being a great big, big brother."

Jared and Jade both smiled at him.

"You hurt her I break everyone bone in your pretty little sexy body." Johnny sneered.

"I think she'll beat you to that." Colt laughed.

"Getting beat by Arandi might actually be a turn on for the fool." Jace added.

"Goodnight stooges." Jensen huffed and headed to his room.

No sooner had he locked the door than Arandi attacked him shoving him against the wall yanking his clothes off and he leaned back and let her have his way with him.

He knees nearly buckled when she took him into her mouth and it took every bit of strength that he had to not moan loudly but still he couldn't keep all the sounds in especially when she sucked the orgasm right out of him and he threw his head back against the wall hard enough to hurt.

She was just too amazing. The rest of the night was so hot and erotic that Jensen and Arandi were both hoarse.

Jensen swore for a moment that his eyes would stay rolled back and he was perfectly fine with that because holy horniness this was unbelievable and it was all his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the week was just as amazing and even though others were around them they only had eyes for each other but everyone was eating well because Arandi was cooking her heart out to impress and she could cook.

Jensen already had to work out a little more from all the great food but it was worth it.

Everything was so worth it.

Friday arrived and they got ready for their date.

"Why bother now?" Arandi grinned huge.

"I want to show you off." Jensen hugged her close.

"Oh because no one is going to notice the woman hanging off Jensen Ackles arm."

"Darling as long as they don't lie or dramatize I want the world to know how lucky I am." He kissed her neck and nuzzled her.

To keep things safe Johnny, Colt, and Jace hung out close by to where Jensen and Arandi went to eat and the theater while they watched a movie which they hardly paid attention too.

Then they heard the commotion starting in the lobby and someone opened the door and smoke started pouring in, instinctively everyone started to try to move out of the room in a panic.

Arandi pulled Jensen back when he got up and he looked at her worriedly.

"We have to assume that it could be your stalker Jensen we have to be careful." Arandi went back into bodyguard mode, putting herself in front of Jensen and he didn't like it very much now that they had a relationship but he didn't say anything looking around as more smoke streamed in and the people pushed and shoved their way out.

Arandi waited dialed Johnny. "Where are you?"

"In the lobby waiting for you." Johnny responded anxiously. "Hey wait stop!" He yelled. "We have a suspect Arandi keep your eyes open there could be more."

Arandi could hear her brother running and the line disconnected she pulled her weapon and looked around in the smoke coughing slightly. Jensen was right up against her, his heart racing.

He was about to say something when he felt someone yank him back from behind and he couldn't breathe grabbing the hands around his neck.

Arandi spun around to face him pushing him back hard that Jensen fell on top of the culprit. Both Jensen and the man grunted loudly as they hit the floor and Jensen quickly rolled away and then Arandi was in front of him.

"Drop it!" Arandi yelled.

Jensen didn't want her in the way for him and it was freaking him out, he didn't want her in any danger but what was he supposed to do when she was trained to do this, he couldn't live with himself if anything happened to her because of him.

He made the move to pull her out of the way and he saw the man raise his weapon at the same time. He did his best to shield her but he felt the impact of the discharge hit her then him an impossible agony filled his body and he yelled holding Arandi close.

She wasn't moving anymore as the pain dominated everything and the world faded into the dark.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. SAVING YOU IS SAVING MYSELF

SAVING MYSELF IS SAVING YOU

A loud buzzing filled Jensen's head and he wondered just how much he had drank to make him feel this shitty.

He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't cooperate with him and when he tried to move everything came flying back into his memory when he hurt everywhere.

"Arandi." He called out but his voice was barely a cracked whisper.

"Easy Jensen." Jared was close by.

"Arandi." He repeated forcing his eyes to open at least half way.

"She's in another room but she's going to be fine." Jared said squeezing Jensen's wrist. "God Jen when I heard that the stalker had attacked you at the movie theater I felt sick to my stomach. This is getting too dangerous if he had had a real gun you and Arandi would be dead."

Jensen was confused as he stared wide eyed at Jared but then Johnny's voice cut in. "Turns out they weren't our boy either." He sighed deeply. "These two guys the one that threw the smoke bomb and the one that tazered Jensen and Arandi both were paid by our stalker."

"So he's still out there waiting to really hurt Jensen?" Jared asked angrily.

"Yeah and he's playing some pretty dirty poker." Johnny huffed.

Jensen stared at both of them his mind wrought with worry and anger. He didn't like at all that some complete stranger that he had no idea why had taken a hatred of him and didn't seem to know how to let go, was dominating his life and at a moment when he had finally found someone that he liked very much.

Jensen envisioned the attack in his mind and he felt his chest tighten at the thought of how easily he and Arandi could be dead. Arandi only because she was being paid to protect him and he couldn't do it he couldn't let her die for him, he wouldn't let anyone die for him.

Anxiety filled him because he knew that this wasn't going to end well but he would rather lose Arandi alive than see her die.

"How do you let her do this?" Jensen growled.

"It's what she wants Jensen." Johnny said looking at him intently.

"I can't …..I can't….." Jensen tried as his throat tightened; he closed his eyes and let himself drift away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnny helped Jensen to Arandi's room so that he could see her since they were being kept overnight. She was sleeping and Jensen sat and took her hand feeling a frustration that she was hurt because of him. He had let his feelings for Arandi cloud the danger they were really in.

She opened her eyes to look at him and smiled but Jensen guessed his feelings were written on his face as she frowned.

"It's my job Jensen." She whispered.

"Not anymore." He said loud and clear and walked out of her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They managed to make it to the drive way of the house without a word to each other both of them sitting on the back seat staring out the window as Colt drove.

The second they stepped out of the SUV all the tension broke loose.

"You're just going to end it all just like that?" Arandi asked.

"I care about you a lot Arandi but I can't watch you put your life on the line for money I just can't." Jensen growled.

"So you think I can't do my job." Arandi fumed.

"It's the fact of what your job entails that I have a problem with Arandi."

"So if I asked you to quit acting would you?"

"I'm not stepping in front of bullets for complete strangers in my job." He yelled.

"You're not a stranger Jensen."

"You know what I mean; this is what you do so when you're done with protecting me you move on to the next celebrity who won't give two shits if you die as long as he or she lives."

Arandi stared at him hard. "You're the last person that I expected to hurt me." She murmured.

Jensen felt as if she had slapped him and he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless but he couldn't. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah I bet you are so when this stalker comes after you when you're all alone then what Jensen I'm supposed to be ok with the fact that you died because of your stubborn pride?"

"It's far from pride." He pushed.

Arandi's eyes were bright with unshed tears and Jensen swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Fuck you." She whispered and brushed past him.

Jensen spent the next hour staring out the window as his now let go body guards packed up everything to go. He had never felt so awful losing someone he cared about but he kept telling himself that as long as she was alive he would be fine she wasn't going to die for him.

She never looked back at him not even once and Jensen was sure that nothing could hurt quite as much as that and watching her go away for good. The tear slipped from his eye and life went on.

That first night alone was torture and he thought it ridiculous that he had gotten used to having her with him in such a short time. He gave up on sleeping and got up to read his script.

He didn't even turn to Jared because even he was miffed at him for sending Jade away too even though they would still see each other but Jade was mad at Jensen for hurting h er sister.

Johnny who had promised to break every bone in Jensen's body if he hurt his sister had understood where Jensen was coming from as if that brought him any comfort.

Life could be so wrong sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of weeks slid by painfully and Jensen had to rely on sleep aids to get any sleep. His scripts were beyond memorized.

Jared had started to worry about him because he wasn't eating much and just stayed home after work even on the weekends.

"She's ok Jensen, still feeling hurt but she's ok." Jared offered.

"She's not with me." Jensen said evenly.

Jared sighed shaking his head, he didn't like what Jade did for a living but he liked her way too much to push her out of his life. He was afraid that Jensen was going to make himself sick even though he was pegging scene after scene perfectly Jensen wasn't in it.

Jensen was heading to the door he had to shoot a night scene that didn't include Jared.

"Hey I can go with you if you want?" Jared asked.

"I'm not going to fall apart." Jensen growled.

"You could fool me." Jared mumbled.

Jensen was out the door headed to the SUV, his hand on the door handle.

"It's amazing how you attract so many women when you're so fucking normal." A male voice said behind him.

Jensen's heart raced as he turned slowly to face who he knew was his stalker.

A middle aged average sized man with light brown hair and stubble, dark eyes and sloppily dressed stood there with a gun in hand.

Jensen swallowed hard trying not to panic or look too intimidated.

"I was wondering when you were going to grow a pair and show yourself." He said bravely,

The stalker laughed. "You know nothing about me."

"Enlighten me; tell me why you are so fascinated with Jensen Ackles?"

"You cost me my girlfriend." The man growled. "Dean Winchester was all she ever talked about and then she called me his name when we were having sex so I hit her and she left me."

"Not my fault the woman came to her senses." Jensen huffed.

The stalker lifted the gun. "Are you sure you want to piss me off?"

"Yeah it takes real courage to kill an unarmed man." Jensen prodded.

The man looked around unsure. "I only wanted to scare you but…." The man's next words were shoved out of him as he hit the ground being tackled full force by Jared. They struggled on the ground and Jensen ran forward to help just as the man hit Jared with the gun knocking him out.

Jensen froze as the man jumped to his feet aiming the gun at him complete fury etched on his face.

Jensen closed his eyes, the gunshots sounded so loud and the solid impact knocked him to the ground taking his breath away.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	5. GUARDED LOVE

GUARDED LOVE

"Jensen please wake up."

Jensen groaned in pain and opened his eyes to see Arandi hovering over him.

"Don't scare me like that." She breathed. "We got him baby your plan worked; don't let it go to your head."

"We got him?" Jensen croaked.

"We got him; he came for you just like you said once he thought you were unprotected." Arandi sighed and she looked at Colt. "Did you really have to tackle him so hard?"

Colt shrugged sheepishly.

Jensen sat up to look where Johnny and Colt were standing over the stalker. "Is he…..?"

"He's dead; I shot him before he shot you." Arandi said angrily. "Jared's fine, Jade already taking care of him." Arandi added knowing it would Jensen's next question.

They stood up and Jensen stayed where he was, he had had enough of the stalker for a lifetime. It was weird that he was dead outside of his own home but the man had planned to kill him, thank God his girlfriend was such a bad ass.

It was hours later everyone was able to tumble into bed after dealing with the police and everything else.

Jensen pulled Arandi close. "That performance deserved an Oscar tears and everything."

"I just told myself I was really losing you worked like charm." Arandi said against his neck. "I'm glad it's over I really, really missed you."

"I missed you too baby." Jensen sighed and kissed her hungrily.

They had a lot of lost time to make up for and they did till they couldn't keep their eyes open.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day still bleary eyed from not getting much sleep Jensen and Arandi ate breakfast at the table alone, they sat next to each other holding hands while they ate and talked.

"I'm quitting the body guard business." She blurted out.

"You are?" Jensen asked hopeful.

"Yeah I know that you really were upset about that and now that I have you well I want to be your body guard and yours only."

"I don't want you in any danger." Jensen huffed.

"I mean keeping those fans lusty hands off my man." Arandi grinned.

Jensen laughed. "Oh but baby there is enough of me to go around."

"Not when I get done with you." Arandi said slyly sliding her hand across his thigh making him jump.

"Hey, hey not in the kitchen and for sure not in front of big brother." Johnny grumbled.

"So how did it go?"

"He was a stalker alright, pictures of Jenny everywhere with eyes gouged out and more of those threatening letters all over his place. Hell he had more stuff than most of your fan base." Johnny shuddered. "So you should be ok until the next nut case comes along."

"Are you saying that you're going to start stalking me?" Jensen asked batting his eyelashes at Johnny.

"And risk getting my ass kicked by your body guard, fuck no!" Johnny said with his hands up in surrender. "You did good Jensen, your plan was risky but it worked and you got the girl in the end."

"That has been the best part of this whole thing meeting and falling in love with one Arandi Remington." Jensen said looking at her with his eyes sparkling.

Arandi stared at him a bit agape and then looked at her brother.

"Yeah sis I think the man just admitted that he loves you." Johnny pushed with a smile.

A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly left the room.

Jensen was stunned and began to go after her and Johnny stopper him. "Give her minute, you have to realize the last person that told her they loved her tried to kill her."

"How could I forget that?" Jensen groaned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, she needed to hear it, needed to feel it but she just got caught off guard. You brought my sister back Jensen you just don't know how grateful I am to you for that." Johnny pulled Jensen into a hug.

"She's incredible man and I really am in love."

"Dude the blind guy in Alaska can see that." Johnny laughed. "Even though you cost me part of my team I guess I can forgive you and Jared."

Jensen smirked. "I guess Jade quit too?"

"Yeah and Colt is heartbroken cuz he thought Jared loved him." Johnny said seriously.

Jensen laughed but then looked towards where Arandi had disappeared.

"Oh get going already." Johnny pushed him forward.

Jensen headed to his room but it was empty and looking around he couldn't find her anywhere, so he sat on his bed with his head in his hands praying that it really was what Johnny had said and not that she didn't love him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen heard her walk into the room and he looked up, she was standing in front of him her eyes puffy.

"I'm sorry." She said slowly. "I didn't mean to react like that but you took me by complete surprise."

"I'm sorry too, I should have thought before I spoke, but I meant it I hope you know that." He sighed.

"I was hoping you meant it even though your girlfriend has her moments of insanity." She tried to smile.

"It's perfect because her moments of insanity cover up mine pretty well." Jensen smiled and stood up with his arms open.

Arandi instantly jumped into them wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his neck.

"You really like it there huh?" He whispered.

"I love it here because I'm hopelessly in love with all of you." Arandi sighed.

:"Even my bow legs?" Jensen prodded.

"They are adorable make your walk so fucking hot."

"You're just saying that." Jensen blushed.

"Especially after a hot night of all night loving." Arandi purred.

"I have to see for myself then.' He murmured lifting her chin to kiss her and the beginning of an all-nighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been nearly two months that the stalker had been taken care of and Jensen was happy as could be with Arandi having moved in with him and even getting a security job on the set as well as Jade who had moved in with Jared.

It was kind of nice that they had fallen in love with two sisters when they played brothers on a TV series and in real life they might as well be they were so close.

So Jensen got to see Arandi all the time and that was perfect to him because he really was in love with her and he was so tired of the long distance crap besides Arandi was so real she made Jensen feel normal. She never used the celebrity thing for herself although she could have on more than one occasion and Jensen loved that more than anything.

Arandi loved Jensen Ackles the Texan not the Supernatural star although they were one in the same it was different.

He found out new things about her all the time and he loved all of them, she had put his glasses on once just playing around and it was one the hottest things he had ever seen.

She had worn nothing but one of his dress shirts and his glasses he came undone before he even touched her.

She was great that way, always finding ways to make him melt like butter on a summer sidewalk in Texas.

How could that ever be a bad thing?

Jensen and Jared were finishing a scene where Jensen had to fight a demon and had done all the stunts himself; Arandi had helped him get better so that he could do most of these things himself.

Still all spiffed up as Dean he called her over and pulled her into a kiss.

"My little boy is all grown up and in love." Jared said in a syrupy voice.

"Hey cut that out I'm Jensen's girl." Arandi huffed.

"I'm sure that we could talk him into a threesome."

"We're talking about Jensen,' Arandi and Jared said at the same time.

"Yeah you're right, he's so vanilla." Jensen growled in Dean's voice.

"Vanilla with these wonderful chunks of white chocolate hidden in every bite and lick." Arandi purred.

"Don't forget the chocolate sprinkles." Jared sing songed.

"I'll never be able to eat ice cream or white chocolate again without getting horny." Jensen laughed.

"Me either." Jared offered and then skipped away humming.

Jensen watched him laughing then turned back to Arandi.

"You should never divulge such secrets they can and will be used against you in our bed."

"I guess I shouldn't mention the handcuffs and whipped cream kink then huh?" Jensen smiled wickedly which only looked downright dirty dressed as Dean.

"Stuff like that can get you in so much trouble." Arandi chided playfully.

"How about the teacher and school girl fantasy?"

"You have that one too?" Arandi grinned.

Jensen's heart raced. "We better stop now before I bust through Dean's jeans."

"You have a break coming up baby boy and we can play." Arandi winked at him and pulled him into a kiss.

Jensen sighed deeply breathing her in. "You know that means you have to have sex with Dean."

"Oh the sacrifices I must make." Arandi feigned frustration.

"You are one of a kind Arandi and thank God you're just insane enough to want me." Jensen whispered into her neck.

"It's called love the last time I checked."

They kissed hotly until someone cleared their throat and they both blushed, it was easy to forget they were not alone.

"I'll be waiting in your trailer." Arandi murmured giving him one last peck.

She sauntered away looking back at him once with a she devil grin and Jensen smiled like a fool.

He watched her walk away and noticed one of the crew members watching a little too closely. He felt that kick of the green eyed monster and was going to say something about it that didn't make him sound insane.

The crew member started to walk and Jensen realized that he didn't know this man, this man with the limp.

"He disappeared with the fucking limp that would always remind him that my sister is better than him." Jensen heard Johnny's words in his head.

It wasn't possible; lots of people have limps but the way he looked at Arandi.

Jensen's gut churned in fear. "Shawn!" He called out hoping the man would keep walking but the man stopped and Arandi did too.

He saw the look of recognition in her eyes the flash of fear that quickly turned to fury.

Shawn looked between them as she tried to run back to Jensen and he grinned sinisterly. "Guess I win this one." He growled pulling the gun from his waistband.

Jensen heard Arandi's desperate screams and the gun going off, the impact of the bullet tearing into him shocked him as he fell he thought 'so this is what it feels like to get shot' and then he was in darkness.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	6. NIGHTMARE

NIGHTMARE

It sounded so far away to Jensen, the loud voices someone crying. Arandi saying his name.

"Arandi?" He tried to move but the blinding pain in his left shoulder made him gasp and gag.

"Everyone get the hell back or I finish him off." Shawn screamed.

Apparently someone didn't listen, Jensen heard the gun go off and a bullet hitting way to close to his head and he flinched instinctively setting off agonizing pain.

"Leave him out of this!" Arandi screamed close to him.

Jensen forced his eyes open; he knew that she was going to try to protect him; he knew that she was going ape shit that he had gotten shot with her there.

"Arandi please." He tried.

"Lay still baby you have to lay still you're bleeding badly." He heard her above him,

She wasn't touching him and Jensen knew she was afraid to set Shawn off.

"Look Arandi I know SWAT and lord know who else is on the way so let's get this show on the road huh." Shawn said waving the gun menacingly.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Arandi asked.

"After what you did to me?"

"You did this to yourself you stupid fuck." Arandi hissed.

"Don't push it Arandi."

"Then let me have my gun too." She dared him.

Jensen knew she was an awesome shot and maybe Shawn would fall for it but Jensen was terrified for Arandi.

"Now why would I do that when I've already won?" Shawn snickered.

"The only thing that you've won is fuck up of the century." Arandi laughed.

Jensen heard the gun click. "Arandi please baby please." He whispered hating that she had to go through this shit again.

"Let's get to the point where I tell you how I did it before I kill pretty boy and leave you the mourning girlfriend." Shawn's voice was sinister.

Jensen could see the terror in Arandi's eyes now and her wheels spinning.

"It was actually just like fate, I was still in Texas doing a home security skit when I came upon stalker boy trying to break and enter the Ackles home, I got curious and I asked him, he told me everything so I helped him. I knew that your brother's bodyguard service was here in Vancouver and I figured with a couple of well-placed phone calls your team would be offered the job." Shawn laughed.

"It all came together way to easily after that, stalker boy was just out to give Jensen here a scare but I talked him into all the other things to make it interesting and so that you would drop your guard and I would win."

Jensen felt Shawn too close and then he was looking down at him. "How much do you care for her Jenny boy?"

"I love her." Jensen murmured honestly.

"Even though she's the reason you're going to die today?" Shawn laughed kicking Jensen's shoulder and making him scream in pain.

"Stop it Shawn stop it!" Arandi screamed.

"I asked him a question."

Jensen breathed hard. "You're the one shooting me not her."

"So blind lover boy." Shawn pointed the gun at Arandi's head. "Get up now."

"He's shot he can't move." Arandi tried.

"Well if you he loves you he'll at least give it the good old college try."

Jensen knew that it wouldn't take much for Shawn to shoot her so he dredging up every bit of strength that he could he sat up biting his lip not to scream out loud but the pain was unbelievable.

He couldn't pass out not now.

Thinking only of Arandi's safety he pushed himself to his feet, everything spun around him and he couldn't help but think how the show made getting shot look so easy.

How he wished right now that he could be like Dean and be walking around like normal after being shot.

Arandi looked worriedly at him and he could see in her eyes that she knew this was going to end well still they had to try. His life couldn't end when he had barely found real love.

"I'm up Shawn now let Arandi go."

"Oh he defends the maiden's honor." Shawn chuckled.

"No matter what you do Shawn; I will always be better than you." Arandi braved, "If you kill us now you will be known as the loser who killed two unarmed people in cold blood."

Shawn's face contorted in anger. "Shut up bitch." He waved the gun at her.

Everything that happened next was so fast but still it seemed in slow motion.

Jared came out of nowhere tackling Shawn down and they rolled hard, the gun flying sliding across the ground.

Shawn came up head butting Jared back to his ass and jumping up fast with his police training and pulled another gun.

He pointed at Jared and shots rang out, Jensen hadn't even seen Arandi dive for the gun but they did no good.

Shawn grinned triumphantly. "Bulletproof vest." He bragged then aimed the gun at Jensen.

Arandi out of bullets was up running in front of Jensen as he screamed "No!" and Shawn pulled the trigger three times. Jensen saw in vivid detail as Arandi's body jerked with each hit and her blood splattered back against him.

If he lived through this that would haunt his nightmares forever.

Arandi fell back against Jensen and even though it was agonizing he caught her falling back with her in his arms.

Jensen was filled with anger, panic, and heartache, Arandi's eyes on his not blinking and he couldn't breathe.

"How sweet." Shawn laughed and pointed the gun at Jensen.

Jensen glared at him. "Something's are sweeter." He growled flinging out his hand.

Shawn gasped dropping the gun to reach for the knife now embedded in his throat. He fell to his knees staring at Jensen as his life blood spilled over his hands and he fell dead.

Jensen was glad that all his knife throwing practice had finally paid off.

"He's dead baby he can't hurt you ever again wake up please wake up." He begged pulling her closer as agony filled his body for more than one reason. He was blinded by the tears that flowed. "Arandi please, I love you, I want you to be by side forever. Arandi please!" He screamed.

His mind filled with her laughter, her kisses, the way she said his name, should any of that be more painful than a bullet because for him it was, a pain too pure to process correctly.

He kissed her lips feeling himself begin to hyperventilate; he felt other hands on him people calling to him and Arandi being pulled from his grasp.

"Arandi!" He screamed over and over before he let the agony win.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	7. IN THE END

Final chapter thank you for reading the entire thing!

IN THE END

Dusk was falling and with it came the light cold drizzle that slowly soaked through everything.

Jensen stood barely feeling any of it as he stared at the headstone in front of him and he couldn't stop the tears.

His left arm in a sling still to protect the surgically repaired shoulder he ran his right hand slowly over the cold marble.

The breeze blew making him shiver and he cleared his throat.

"I was supposed to protect you and I failed you." He whispered brokenly. "I barely knew you at all and somehow you still trusted me."

He tried to wipe the tears away.

"I wanted nothing more than to be with you forever because you accepted me for me and no one has done that in a long time. The real me not the jerk I pretend to be to keep everyone away."

His breath hitched and his lips trembled with emotion.

"You didn't deserve this, you didn't deserve me and now all I have is the small amount of time with you that I was blessed with."

Jensen turned his eyes to the sky. "Why would you do this, why would you let her die like this, if you hate me so much then let me die!" He screamed.

He sank to his knees leaning his head against the marble of the headstone.

"Give her back to me please give her back to me." He sobbed and gasped.

Jared stepped out of the shadows and placed his hand on Jensen's shoulder his own tears flowing.

The drizzle fell and the breeze blew a bit harder, Jensen's body quaking with sorrow.

"Cut!" Someone yelled. "Awesome job Jensen you nailed it beautifully now everyone go walk it off."

Applause broke out along with a multitude of sniffles.

All the crew patted Jensen and Jared on the back or gave them hugs.

"Dude I almost started sobbing with you that was too damn real." Jared sighed.

"Yeah you keep those performances up and you'll still be doing this show when you're ninety."

"Job security." Jensen smiled wide as he pulled Arandi close with his good arm. "I just had to tell myself I lost you for real and it worked like a charm." He kissed into her neck, the sight of the bandage covering where the bullet had grazed her making his stomach flip.

It had been too close of a call but Shawn was dead and that was all that mattered, he couldn't hurt Arandi again and Jensen would thank God every day that she had not broken herself of the habit of wearing her own bulletproof vest on the job, if not for that she would be dead.

He had been so broken up thinking she had died hardly believing when he was told that she was alive and had only suffered the graze of the bullet to her neck and severe bruising from the impact of the other bullets.

She was there and he could breathe although the fact that he killed another human being, even though it was a sick demented human being made his conscious twinge, they were alive and they were together.

"The nightmares are going to be there for a while." She said as if reading his mind.

"These are the times that I wish that I was more like Dean." Jensen sighed.

"I think you were channeling Dean when you threw that knife."

"No, I was so full of hatred thinking that he had taken you from me and I just did it." Jensen growled tightening his grip on Arandi. "I killed another person and I have to live with that."

"Not alone you don't." Arandi said as she kissed him.

"Thank God for that." Jensen sighed. "It's Friday and we haven't gone out since all this happened how about the four of us go out to eat."

"If you're up to it." Arandi smiled.

"Well alright." Jared huffed in mock frustration. "I guess I can read fan fiction later"

"What are reading now?" Jensen rolled his eyes.

"You're a teacher and I'm the student." Jared wagged his eyebrows.

"Stop right there you so just ruined my fantasy." Jensen groaned.

"You have fantasies about that?" Jared asked with a sly grin.

"Not with you numb skull."

"Well don't you know how to hurt a guy's feelings?" Jared moped.

"Jared I love you but never ever that much."

Jared gave an exaggerated wink. "Oh I get it not in front of the girls."

Jensen desperately made to change the subject. "Imagine the stories you can read where we are actually not gay."

"But I love big gay J2 loving." Jared said pouting and batting his eyes.

Jensen sighed. "Fine if you're a good boy we'll have mad sex in the men's bathroom tonight where we eat."

Jared grinned brightly. "I knew you couldn't resist my dimples."

"The same way you can't resist my freckles." Jensen laughed.

Jared licked his lips and looked at Arandi seriously. "I'll try not to wear him out too much."

Arandi was red laughing so hard as Jared walked away.

"I'm topping." Jensen yelled out causing people to turn and look at him. "Well I am."

"The way you guys play around is unbelievable."

"Yeah playing around." Jensen smiled.

"Well if you prefer Jared over me then I'm not doing something right." Arandi sighed.

"We'll just have to go over the whole list once or twice." Jensen grinned slyly pulling her into a kiss.

"I'm going to have to check into this fan fiction myself." Arandi kissed his neck.

"Can't get enough of me."

"No such thing but I do know that when this scene you just shot airs you made the hurt and angst Dean lovers very happy."

"Sounds to me like you have already been reading some fan fiction."

"There are some really talented writers out there and there are some that really and I mean really like to hurt you, well Dean." Arandi shuddered.

"Just don't read the one where I'm a teacher and Jared is the student." Jensen grimaced.

"Which one?" Arandi said playfully.

"Jared has corrupted you." He gasped.

"Nah just going to make our fantasy the best it can be but I will not dress like Jared."

"Just once please." Jensen pouted.

"Who has ever said no to those lips, those eyes?"

"Ask Jared."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was needless to say that a night with Jensen and Jared was anything but boring. Arandi and Jade laughed so much their sides hurt.

It was great to see Jensen feeling better and Arandi watched him fondly knowing that he really cared about her, he had brought her out of her miserable existence and he had killed for her.

His conscious had taken a blow but Arandi felt loved finally.

During the night Jensen and Jared actually disappeared at the same time and came back looking disheveled. Arandi and Jade exchanged glances that made the men crack up to the point of nearly rolling on the floor.

Arandi wouldn't be surprised if she looked up best friends and found a picture of these two. Their connection was amazing.

Dinner and few drinks at a club they headed home to be with their loves. Parting ways at the foot of the stairs Jared turned to Jensen.

"Once their asleep I'll meet you on the patio." He winked hard.

Jensen gave him a thumbs up and Jared kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight lover." He called as he pulled Jade up the stairs.

Jensen chuckled pulling Arandi into a hot kiss. "Don't be jealous I like you more."

"I heard that!" Jared hollered. "Don't come crying to me when she…..ouch alright damn I'm being abused up here!"

"Go with it you'll enjoy it, a lot!" Jensen called back.

"You two are amazing." Arandi sighed.

Jensen smiled fondly. "If I really was gay trust me Jared would be the one I loved."

"The hottest couple since Brad and Angelina."

"You and I we're pretty hot." Jensen kissed into her neck.

"How about we get a little hotter?" Arandi breathed into his ear.

"Don't hurt me." Jensen whispered walking her backwards into their room and kicking the door shut.

"I'll just make you scream over and over." Arandi purred as they fell onto the bed.

Jensen winced a bit with impact to his shoulder. "You make me crazy."

"You ain't seen nothing yet baby."

Clothes flew passion taking over and Arandi kept her promise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jensen woke up thirsty and looked at Arandi lying face down next to him, he kissed her shoulder and she stirred slightly.

They had spent hours making love and his throat was sore. He smiled at the memories and thought once he got something to drink he was going to wake her up with a surprise.

He scooted off the bed flexing his left arm; he didn't sleep with the sling so he had to be careful not to strain his shoulder too much. Just a couple more weeks of therapy and was going to be good as new with a scar to remind him that he killed another human even if it was in self-defense

He really was glad that he didn't have to face that alone, slipping on pajama bottoms he walked quietly out of the room and headed to the kitchen thinking of a nice cold glass of orange juice.

He shuffled into the kitchen yawning and scratching his belly, he pulled a couple of glasses out of the cupboard thinking Arandi might be thirsty too especially after he woke her up for one more round.

He turned to the fridge and froze, his eyes widened and he stumbled back nearly falling.

Pinned to the door was a small heart, real and bloody with a note smeared with the blood.

'Wrong again.' It said.

Jensen couldn't breathe as he felt the hand on his shoulder and he screamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jensen!"

His eyes flew open when he heard Arandi yelling his name and he shot straight up, his heart pounding out of his chest.

He looked around him desperately.

"Jensen it's ok you were having a nightmare." Arandi soothed.

He was shaking but he breathed in relief that it had all been a horrible dream.

"Come on let's get you something to drink and you can tell me about it." Arandi offered.

They walked into the kitchen together, Jensen's heart picking up seeing the fridge but it was normal as always.

Sitting at the table drinking orange juice, Jensen told Arandi about the dream and she held his hand.

"I thought I was going to have nightmares about what happened that day but it seems that I have something else in common with Dean, my mind hatching up other wild scenarios." Jensen huffed.

"It happens baby trust me." Arandi sighed getting up and heading to the sink. "Your sleeping mind will come up with things that you would hardly imagine while you were awake. Things like this."

Jensen fell back screaming as Arandi straddled him and plunged a butcher knife into his heart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"A nightmare inside of another nightmare, what the fuck, I'm going to lose my mind." Jensen groaned.

He was sitting on the sofa with Arandi after waking up screaming beside her knocking her off the bed and it had taken her some time to get him to believe that he was just dreaming.

"I can't handle this every night Arandi I just can't."

"You have to give it time until you accept everything that happened it will go back to normal before you know it and I'm here to help you." Arandi soothed him rubbing his back.

"How long did you have nightmares?"

"Over a year and I've had a few lately but not as bad as yours."

Jensen began to relax as she ran her hands over his back.

"Ok the man nearly killed us I don't want him taking up another minute of our lives."

"That's the best start baby not giving him the power."

Jensen turned to kiss her. "How about a little distraction?"

"I'll check my planner." She sighed into his lips.

They stood up to head to the room but Jensen headed to make sure the doors were all locked right as well as the windows.

He checked the window in his room that faced the back yard and for a second he thought he had seen motion by the huge tree. He watched for a while until Arandi called him to the bed and he chalked it up to his still shaken brain.

His mind quickly filled with nothing but Arandi as they fell into making love.

Outside the dark figured moved away from the tree staring at the house and then jumped the fence and walked down the road got in a car and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Was it paparazzi, a stalker, or Arandi's body guard brother?

Thought I'd leave it a bit mysterious in case I ever get the inkling for a sequel.


End file.
